Ever Normal?
by RockAngelMusic4Life
Summary: "But we had to go! You don't get how important this is to us!" Was the wrong thing to say to my mom after me and Tom snuck out for an award show, and now she's sending us to America to learn a "lesson." Was our life over! Or was a new one just starting?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY: "But we had to go! You don't get how important this is to us!" Was the wrong thing to say to my mom after me and Tom snuck out for an award show, and now she's sending us to America to learn a "lesson." Was our life over? Or was a new one just starting? I****n America,**** no one knew who the Kaulitz twins were, or ever heard of Tokio Hotel. There.. we were just... normal. As if Tokio Hotel had never existed. Could we finally be like everyone else? And not worry about people only wanting us for fame..?**

**Okay, now that you have hopefully read the full summary, hi people reading this! First of all, thank you for clicking the amazingly wonderful link to this story! :'D And second, just so you know, this is a partners in crime written story! Which... in case you don't get what I mean, this is a co-written story... by Cayley and Jennah... Cayley is the one writing this right now because Jennah got in trouble and can't use the computer. But thankfully she didn't get her iPod taken away cause otherwise she'd go into withdrawals. :)Well anyway, you probably don't want to hear me blab on and on and on... so enjoy the story! WOO! I am a very hyper person as you can tell... *Sighs* It's three in the morning.. I had some coffee... yeah. You get what I mean. =_='... O_O Okay lets continue the freakin' story already.**

**Ever Normal?**

**Chapter One**

**Maybe It's Not So bad?**

**xXxXx**

I was currently sitting in an uncomfortable plane seat, glaring out the window and at the clouds passing under us as the plane flew through the sky and towards my "new" life. My MP3's headphones were blasting music in my ears to drown out the chatter of the other passengers, but it couldn't stop the annoyance that was boiling up inside of me as the child sitting behind me proceeded to kick my chair out of boredom. Uhg! I couldn't wait for this plane ride to be over! But then again, I dreaded the moment it would land. Because that would mean my fate was sealed for the next two years! I would no longer be in Germany, but America! I mean, I always wanted to take a trip to America, but never under these circumstances! And it was all my stupid brother's fault!

I looked over at Tom with an annoyed expression as he lounged in his seat, bobbing his head slightly as he joyfully listened to his rap music. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the wire to his head-phone buds and pulled on it, successfully tugging the headphones from his ears.

"Tom, how can you act so care-free at a time like this?" I said annoyed, giving him a slight glare. He turned his head towards me and sighed dramatically.

"Oh, come on, Bill! Don't be such a drama queen! It's not the end of the world! You have been complaining about this for the past three weeks, just shut up and try to think of this as a vacation or something!" He said fed up with my complaining. Seriously, how am I related to this idiot? This was not a vacation! This was just... horrible!

"You just don't get it! We are supposed to be working, doing interviews, photo-shoots, concerts, recording new songs, and now we have to completely stop everything in their tracks because of YOUR stupid mess!" I was getting really upset about all of this now. Our music career was just starting to take off, we were getting really popular, and now... now we have to vanish for I don't even know how long!

"Relax, don't be such a workaholic! Besides, do we really have a choice anyway? I say instead of stressing about it, we just try to make the best of this because there is nothing we can do about it, so why get so worked up?" He explained casually as he picked his ear buds up, putting them back in his ears and turning the music up louder, ready to ignore me. I sighed and looked back out the window. I guess Tom was right, I just needed to stop worrying and face that we have to do this. But still, that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him for causing this. It WAS his fault... well... maybe I could lighten up on him. He didn't mean for this to happen, he's just stupid.

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, trying to get some well-needed sleep, but that probably was not going to happen as the annoying kid behind me continued kicking my chair once more. Jeez, can't his stupid parents tell their kid it's not nice to kick someones seat until they practically go insane from the torture? Who knew something so small could be so infuriating? Oh... wait... I think he stopped...

...

Oh my god! Thank you! I have seen the light as the child's small feet ceased to connect to the back of my chair in a need to make me suffer!

**Bump!**

"F*CK! Never mind! The suffering continues on!" I leaned my head against the side of the plane and groaned. I really was going to kill Tom! This was all his fault... I closed my eyes again and began to think back to that day three weeks ago. The whole reason why we were now leaving Germany and going to America where no one knew who we were. That was one crazy day, and looking back, I can understand why mom was so p*ssed off! We probably completely drove her up the walls! Oh well... I guess we can't take back the past... And there is no changing mom's mind after what we did...

**Three Weeks Ago:**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, a note-pad laying in front of me as I jolted down some lyrics to a song I had suddenly thought of. I had gotten a random burst of inspiration and had to quickly write my idea's down, but the moment was short lived as I got to maybe the middle of the song and the words stopped coming to me, leaving me hunched over the table as I bit my bottom lip in thought. Uhg, I couldn't think of anything to write next! Oh well, I couldn't force myself to get idea's. It just wouldn't work out that way. And frankly, all this thinking was making me kind of hungry...

"I'll just work on it later." I confirmed in my mind as I set the pencil down and flipped the note-pad shut, a small sigh making itself vocal as I looked over the kitchen out of boredom. I had nothing to do now. Mom was out, and Tom was passed out on the couch like a lazy bum. And I really didn't want to wake him up... he's not exactly Mr. Sunshine when disturbed from his hibernation. I shook my head and stood up from the chair, deciding I would go upstairs to my room. I left the kitchen and walked up the steps, turning and opening the door to my room before walking in and jumping on my bed with a sigh. Okay, I'm here... now what do I do?

I looked around when I suddenly saw some stupid pop-culture magazine Tom bought as a joke the other day laying on my bedside table. I shrugged and thought "Why not?" as I picked it up and flipped it open. Hey, this was better then nothing! Or at least I thought, until I got a few pages in and decided this was actually worse then doing nothing at all... wow, who would have thought? Well this was a waste of time! I threw the magazine to the ground, practically dyeing from the boredom I was facing. Cr*p, maybe I will just go to sleep? Yeah, sleeping is always a good thing.

With that, I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. And after who knows how long, I finally began to doze off, slowly drifting into sleep. But as I was just about to lose grip on reality and enter dream world, I suddenly felt something funny on my face. I scrunched my face up in dislike before shaking my head, trying to rid of whatever was on it. And when that didn't work, I tried swatting away god know what off my face. Finally, I reached up and grabbed it. I opened my hand to see whatever the thing was, and was horrified to see a giant, hairy, arachnid in my palm, the fuzzy b*stard staring right at me! My eyes widened and I opened my mouth, letting out a blood curdling scream of terror as I threw it across the room. I jumped up from my bed and ran out of the room, still screaming as loud as I could. I hated spiders so much! They freaked the h*Il out of me! It just wasn't right to look like that, so many little legs and eyes.. and their ugly, creepy spider faces!

"AAAAAH!" I continued to shriek, probably freaking out a little too much. I suddenly heard a loud thud and a groan from downstairs and immediately shut up. "What the heck was that?" I thought before walking down stairs, only to see Tom laying on the floor next to the couch. Oh, cr*p! I think I woke Tom! And me plus a grumpy Tom who just got woken up were not a good match!

"Ugh! Bill, I'm gonna freakin' kill you!" Tom shouts, extremely p*ssed off for being woken. My eyes widened as he got up from the ground and began to run towards me at full speed, as if he was going to trample me to death.

"Oh, sh*t!" I yelled in terror as I spun around on the heel of my foot, Sprinting down the hallway in an attempt to get to the safety of the outdoors, where Tom couldn't't beat me up cause we were in public. And so I continued to hurry through the house, going as fast as I could to escape from Tom. Cr*p! Why can't he be a worse runner then me? At this rate I will be caught! I'll need a miracle to get away!

**BAM!**

The sound of someone falling and landing hard on the ground erupted through out the room and I suddenly stopped in my tracks.. Oh my god! Don't tell me Tom tripped on his pants, AGAIN! I looked back to see Tom laying on the floor, his face squished up against the ground and a grin suddenly pulled at the sides of my mouth.

"Haha! I can't believe this happened again! You are such an idiot!" I laughed in amusement as I pointed at him. He then slowly lifted his head up to glare at me in anger before opening his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, you a*s!" He demanded. And with that said, he suddenly jumped up with no warning and tacked me to the floor. Cr*p! Well, operation save my ass didn't exactly turn out as planned! Tom then began to cackle evilly as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Any last words, Billa?" He said darkly. Grr, he knows I hate it when he calls me that!

"Uh, yeah, Tom?" I smirked. "If we win the award tonight, I don't think they will let you accept it from prison if you kill me." His eyes then widened and he looked as if a realization just slapped him in the face.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot the award show is tonight!" To my luck, Tom then jumped off of me to run around in circles in excitement. "I mean, I have been waiting for this since I found out we were nominated! How could I have forgotten?" I rolled my eyes before standing up from the floor.

"Jeez, Tom! You spend the last few weeks freaking out about the award show, and then you completely forget about it on the day it's happening! You have issues. Serious... issues." I said blankly. Tom's smile faded and he threw a glare at me.

"Shut up, Bill! I don't need you ruining my good mood! And I don't have issues! Not in the least," He argued.

"Haha, funny! You not having issues! That's a good one. Just make sure to leave the room when you decide to act like a retard." I replied with a smirk. He deepened his glare and crossed his arms, almost looking like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"Whatever, Bill! Just remember this: I do NOT have issues. If anyone does, it's you." Before I could even reply, he turned and walked out of the room. Leaving me alone. Oh well, at least I escaped getting beat up! But... now I'm bored again. And being bored s*cks...

"AAH! OMG!" My eyes practically bugged out of my head and I jumped in surprise as I heard Tom shrieking. "THE AWARD SHOW IS TONIGHT! I'M SO HAPPY I THINK MY HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE!" I sighed loudly and shook my head as Tom continued running around the house screaming at the top of his lungs in excitement. See? There is something wrong with him! But before I had the chance to ponder Tom's sanity any more, I suddenly heard a sickening crash from the other room as Tom's screaming came to a stop. Oh no... what did Tom just do?

"Uh... Bill?" Tom called slowly, almost hesitantly. "I think you better come here..." Oh, god! I really, REALLY, did not want to see what he did! But despite every warning in my mind to just run away, I dreadfully began my journey of despair into the dining room, afraid of what I would find. I walked into the room and saw Tom standing with his back to me, his head lowered as he looked at the ground. I took a few steps forward and glanced over his shoulder, my eyes widening and my mouth falling open in shock as I take in the sight before me. There, smashed into a million tiny pieces, was my mom's most prized possession, a crystal vase from her great grandmother! Oh my god! This was bad. My mom loved that thing with her life! And now look at it, the shards of it's remains scattered on the floor in one big mess! Tom is going to be in SO much trouble when mom finds out...

I suddenly heard sniffling mixed with sobs coming from beside me and I turned to look at Tom, tears dripping down his face. "Why the h*ll are you crying?" I asked him, completely at a loss.

"B-because," He sniffled, reaching up to wipe away a tear. "Mom's gonna kill us when she gets back, so I better just kiss my sexy a*s goodbye and wait for my death!" He then turned to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "What are you doing standing here? Do something, Billa! I'm too young, and amazing to die!" He shouted dramatically. Uhg, I think his nose is dripping! Disgusting! I better get this over with before he somehow gets his nasty snot on me!

"Okay, I'll do something!" I said, slapping his hands away.

"Really?" Tom asked, his tone much lighter as he wiped away a few dramatic tears.

"Yeah." I replied, smirking evilly. "I'm going to tell mom it was all your fault and so she'll be mad at you and leave me alone!" I said care-free as I crossed my arms. Tom glared hatefully at me, as if he was trying to shoot daggers of death at me from his eyes. And if expressions could kill, I'd off been blown into more pieces then the vase shattered on the ground right now. That's why it's a good thing looks can't actually murder people! So you can try killing me with a glare all you want, Tom. It won't work no matter how hard you try!

"If you tell her, people will have another reason to think you're a chick, Bill." He smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I stared at him with wide, scared eyes, swallowing a nervous lump in my throat. Then again, I better do what he says. Tom always held to his promises...

"Fine!" I gave in, my tone showing my dislike of having to take the blame for Tom's stupidity. "But you have to clean up the mess!" I said glaring as I pointed at the dangerously sharp pieces laying about on the floor. He nodded his head.

"Okay, I can do that." He then scurried away to get what was needed to clean it up. I sighed once again. We are going to be so dead. But there was really nothing we could do. Unless... unless we could glue it back together? Cr*p, I'm starting to think like Tom! Of course that would never work! Oh well, guess there is nothing left to do but wait and face my doom..

And that's exactly what I did. I waited, and waited, and waited, until mom finally came back from the store. And when that moment arrived where she came walking into the house, a few bags held in her hands, me and Tom only sat silently in the other room on the couch in an attempt to... act normal or something.

"Hey, would you two mind giving me a hand with the groceries?" I heard mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure! No problem.." Tom called back before standing up. I got up along with him and we walked out of the living room and to the front door, leaving the house and going to the car. We began unpacking groceries and bringing them inside. The whole time me and Tom were silent, still thinking about the broken vase. And apparently this did not go by our mom unnoticed.

"You know, You boys are unusually quiet today... Is there anything wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Huh? No! Nothing is wrong..." Cr*p, I was such a bad liar! And my mom always knew when I was lying... She raised an eye-brow in suspicion at me before talking once more.

"Oh.. okay then.. you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" She urged. Uh-oh, I think she was on to me. Oh well, she was going to find out anyway. Might as well tell her right now.

"Uhm, yeah, actually... me and T-" Before I could finish, Tom loudly interrupted me.

"HE DID IT!" He said pointing, blaming everything on me. My mouth fell open and I glared at him.

"HEY! DON'T TRY TO PLACE THE BLAME ALL ON ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Tom shook his head desperately.

"No it's not, mommy! I swear it's not!" He said innocently, widening his eyes, trying to give mom the doe eyed look. Uhg, that bastard! Mom just stared at us with wide, almost fearful eyes.

"Oh no... what did you two do?" She demanded. We then shifted around a little, looking everywhere but her eyes.

"Uhm... why don't you go see? It's uh... in that... dust pan... we hid in the closet..." I said slowly, gesturing towards the closet. She looked at us with the most evil expression ever before slowly making her way to the closet, as if she was scared an axe murderer was hiding in there. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly twisted it, pulling open the door. Me and Tom watched, every nerve on edge as we awaited the wrath that was soon to come.

"What is this? Broken glass...?" She said gazing down at the little shards in confusion. "What is this to-" She then stopped in mid sentence and her eyes suddenly bugged out of her head as she began to realize what it could be. She then stalked out of the room, entering the dining room to check and see if her prized vase was there. Oh, cr*p.. here it comes...

Three

Two

One...

"AAAAH! OH MY GOD! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS...!" Me and Tom glanced at each other and gulped before mom came storming back into the room. "How could you do this? You know how much I loved that vase! It was from my great-grandmother.. passed down from generations.. now.. now it's gone!You two are in SO much trouble!" She spat in anger. Oh, god! We were really in for it!

"B-but mom! I-We did not do this on purpose!" Tom pleaded in a begger tone.

"I don't want to hear it! You two were careless and destroyed something so valuable to me! Your grounded for the rest of the month!"

THE REST OF THE MONTH?" Me and Tom shouted in disbelief.

"I don't want to be grounded for that long!" Tom complained. Mom looked at him angry and put her hands on her hips.

"It's final, so don't you dare argue with me!" She said in a stern tone, making it clear she was not backing out.

"BUT MOOM!" He began whining, "I don't deserve this! It was an accident!"

"No complaining!"

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"I SAID NO COMPLAINING! One more word and it'll be two months!" She put her hand up, showing us two fingers, her other hand still on her hip and a warning look in her eyes.

"Fine... Lets go, Billa. We need to make up a list of things to somewhat entertain ourselves with for the rest of the month we are grounded..." Tom said in a defeated tone as he slowly walked away with his shoulders slouched.

"Don't try making me feel bad. It's not gonna work. " Mom stated with her arms crossed. I then heard Tom murmur something across the lines of "D*mn it!" before he continued out of the room as I fallowed behind, releasing a loud sigh. Uhg, I should have not let Tom talk me into taking part of the blame for him! I should have just said I had nothing to do with it, and walked away. But now I have to suffer for a month along with him when I didn't do anything! This is just cruel! Why me? Suddenly, a realization hit me full force and I froze in place. Oh my god! Oh my f*cking god! Me and Tom were both grounded for the month, and we have an award show tonight!

"SH*T!" I yelled loudly. I'm so mad at myself! I completely forgot about it! Now what were we going to do?

"What are you yelling about now, Bill?" Tom asked as he lazily rubbed his eyes. He was trying to go back to sleep on the couch, but I stirred him from his lounging with my yelling. I slowly turned to him with a serious look before speaking.

"Hey, Tom," I asked slowly. "Do you remember the reason you ended up breaking the vase in the first place?" I finished and waited for him to realize it. A puzzled look appears on his face as he began to think it through. "Well," He began. "I was running around the house, cause I was excited about the award show tonigh-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening and his face turning pale as it dawned on him. "OH SH*T!" He cussed with a panicked expression.

"Uh-huh." I grumbled lowly. "We are SO screwed now... they are expecting us... and we won't be there. Not to mention Georg and Gustav are going to be upset when we tell them we are not going." This was seriously horrible.. what the h*ll are we going to do?

"Uhm, well.." Tom said in a tone where you just know someone was up to something. I looked at him suspiciously and raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" I asked in curiosity.

"We could always sneak out..." He suggested. Oh my god! No effing way! Mom would murder and bury us in the backyard if she found out!

"Nope! No way in h*ll am I doing that! I'm not going to get myself in even more trouble, Tom!" I shouted, rather dramatically, might I add.

"Oh, come on, Bill!" Tom whined. "Please! This is like... a huge accomplishment for the band! We are really starting to get recognized and all! And how much would it suck if we won tonight and you couldn't go up on stage and accept the award!" Tom had a point... we would be missing out on something big... and like I said before, Tokio Hotel was expected to be there tonight, which means all of the band. Only two members of the band couldn't show up, we all need to be there or else it just wouldn't be right!

"Besides," He continued. "The award show isn't THAT big, it probably won't even be broadcasted on TV! So can we pleease go?" He practically begged, giving me a puppy dog face. I sighed and thought it through for another minute before finally deciding.

"Okay, we are going tonight!" I gave in.

"YES!" He cried out, doing a victory dance at his accomplishment of getting me to agree. I smiled and laughed a little, my nerves finally being able to rest. I mean, what could go wrong? Mom was going out later anyway to get some errends done. We will just sneak out after she leaves, go to the award show, hopfully win, and then get back home and mom will never know! Besides, we won't stay for long. Just long enough to see if we win, and then get back to the house!

Yep, easy as that!

**XxXx**

Later that day, me and Tom were in my room, still blabbing about the award show when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"What is it?" I called out.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready. Are you two going to come eat?" I heard my mom ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry!" I replied stubornly. This was the plan, act like we are still mad about being grounded and make mom think we were just going to stay locked up in our rooms for the rest of the night. That way when she gets back from her errends she will not go wondering upstairs wondering where we are. She will just assume we are still in our rooms and leave it at that.

"I know you two are still upset, but you don't have to skip dinner.."

"We will eat later!" Tom replied.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll leave you alone. I'll make some plates for you and leave them in the microwave before I go, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said simply. I listened closly as I heard moms foot steps fade, indicating she walked away. Alright, she probably will not try to bother me and Tom for the rest of the night, so phase one was complete! Me and Tom just sat there for the rest of the time, waiting until we thought the cost was clear. Our assumption was right as we eventually ventured out of the room, only to find the house was empty. With that, we finished getting ready and locked our bedroom door. It was better to be safe then sorry. So just in case mom decided to bother us when she got back, she could not open the door and realize we were not there. Finally, we were ready to go. And more excited then ever about the award show.

But as we left the house that night, little did we know that everything could go wrong. And our lives were soon to be turned completely upside down...

**At The Award Show...**

**Tom's PoV:**

I felt a pang of nervusness in my chest as I sat next to Bill at the award show. Everything had been good so far, but now it was finally the moment to see the winner of best band, and I got more nervous with every second that went by. And I wasn't the only one, Bill, Georg, and Gustav were all practically sitting on the edge of their seats as they stared at the person walking up to the front of the stage, an evelope in their hand containing the name of the winner. We were all silent, and the moment seemed to have dragged on forever as we waited. Finally, the woman peeled open the envelope and took out the card inside, her eyes reading over the words and she began to speak into the microphone.

"And the winner is..." I gulped as my throat suddenly felt dry, every fragment of hope I had in me swelling up, the moment I have been waiting for weeks for only a second away. "TOKIO HOTEL!" She called out and the biggest, happiest grin ever appeared on my face. We all jumped up in excitement, all of us wearing the cheesiest smiles ever as we gave each other a quick hug. I swear this was the best moment in my life! Excitement was coursing through me and I felt like cheering and dancing as me, Bill, Georg, and Gustav practically sprinted down to the stage. I got on the stage and someone handed each of us an award, everyone clapping and cheering in the background. And while Bill gave a small thank you speech, I only stood their with a huge grin, holding onto the award like it was the greatest thing in the world. Which, it kind of was right now. I occasionally said a few words when needed, but mostly smiled and looked around at all the people.

But my happiness was short lived as I finally noticed something and all of my excitement and joy completely died in an instant. My eyes widened as I saw a camera staring right at us, recording the whole thing and playing it live. Oh my f*cking god! This was not happening! I thought this was not going to be live! Oh god, if mom by any chance is watching this for whatever reason, she AND Bill are gonna have my a*s for this... my poor, beautiful, sexy a*s! Please, mom, don't be watching this! But wait, why would she be watching? She doesn't watch these things unless she knows we are going to be there, and as far as she knows, me and Bill our still in his room. Plus, she's probably, maybe, slight chance, not even home yet... right? Yeah... that's probably the case.

And with that conclusion, I put my mind at ease for the moment and carried on with the rest of the award show without a worry.

**Their Mom's PoV:**

I finally got back home from a long day of running around town. I had to mail a few boxes out to some family, as well as take the car to the mechanics, which took too long for my liking, as always. And I didn't even want to think about the rest of the errands I had completed today, I just wanted to get inside my house and rest! I opened the door to the house and walked inside. And as I passed through the kitchen, I decided to stop for a moment and check the microwave to see if Bill and Tom ate. I opened it and sighed as I found the plates still in there. Nope, didn't eat! I guess they never came down, as expected.

Maybe I was being a little to harsh after all? I mean, I know they did not mean to break the vase. It was purely an accident. I loved that vase so much, But it wasn't right to ground them for a month for something they did not even mean to do. Don't get me wrong, they are still in trouble! I still can't believe they broke the vase! It was passed down in my family for generations, and now it was gone. It hurts to even think about it. But.. maybe I don't need to ground them for so long.

I then thought about going upstairs and talking to them, but decided against it. They wanted to be left alone, so I should give them some space until they decide to come down on there own. So instead, I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hey, the good side to this is I finally have some quiet in the house. I guess I'll just watch some TV to pass the time. I laid down on my side and picked up the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. The images went by in a blur, nothing really catching my attention. That is until two very familiar faces appeared on the screen, my eyes widening as I processed who they were.

"Wait! Was that Bill and Tom?" I flipped the channel back, my two sons faces appearing on the screen once more. Hmm, looks to be an award show. All the boys were onstage with awards in their hands and happy smiles on their faces. Bill was giving a speech, and Tom was standing there beside him when suddenly he looks directly into the camera, his eyes widening as if he was shocked this was being filmed, and then the most panicked look came on his face, and I immediately knew what he was thinking... "Oh my f*cking god!" Yep, that's the expression he had on his face. I wonder why...? And I wonder when this was...?

That's when something in the corner caught my eye, the little red words reading "Live."

Oh... So that means this is live...

Happening right now...

While they are grounded...

And suppose to be in their room...

And not... there...

...

My eye twitched.

"THOSE TROUBLE MAKING KIDS ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AFTER THIS!"

**Bill's PoV**

We finally got back home from the award show, it was probably around eleven O'clock at night, meaning we had been there for about three and a half hours. Hopefully mom did not find out we were not in our rooms. And hopefully she went to bed already, like she usually does. But if by any chance she stayed up tonight, it would be hard to explain why me and Tom were outside. Oh well, we will just have to risk it and get inside the house already.

Me and Tom walked up to the front door and I dug inside my pocket before pulling out an extra pair of keys to the house. I pushed the key into the lock, And I cringed as the loudest noise came from it. F*ck! Had it always been this loud before? I swear, only tonight would our lock suddenly be loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood! Like, sh*t!

I unlocked the door and put the my keys away before twisting the knob and opening the door. Good, the lights were off, so I guess mom went to bed already. Me and Tom then creeped into the house as quiet as possible, tip-toeing across the room in an attempt to make our foot steps silent. God, I felt like I was breaking into my own house! I was bent downward slightly, my hands stretched out at my sides for an unknown reason. Just your typical sneaking pose. My eyes were wide open as I tried seeing in the dark, and I was careful to not bump into anything or trip. Soon, me and Tom made it to the living room without tripping over anything. I was relieved when I took that first step up the stairs. "Yes! We did it! We successfully snuck out of the house, and got away with it!" I cheered in my mind.

And just as I thought everything went perfectly, I was proved wrong as the lights suddenly flicked on. My eyes widened in shock and I stopped in my tracks to look back, seeing my mom leaning against the wall by the light switch. Oh my f*ckling god! No! How did she find out?

"So, how was your night?" She said casually, but the look on her face was pure anger. Oh god! I have never seen her this angry! She looks even more p*ssed off then earlier when we broke the vase! I gulped and looked over at Tom in panic, only to see him staring in fear at mom like a deer caught in the headlights. Our mom could probably hear our frantic heartbeats even from across the room. I knew for a fact we were dead... this is even worse then the vase being broken! She really WAS going to kill us this time! Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! I shouldn't have let Tom talk me into this! It was a mistake!

"I hope you had fun at the award show. You won, right?" She continued as she stepped closer to us, her arms crossed over her chest.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered. Mom was acting so calm, but I knew any second she would explode in anger. It was like a ticking time bomb, and time was running out for me with every second!

"I saw it on TV! Did you really think you could get away with breaking my vase, and then disobeying me and sneaking out when I said you were grounded?" She questioned, her voice beginning to show how mad she was. Cr*p! D*mn you, Tom! He said it would not be on TV!

"B-but... I couldn't skip the award show!" I tried defending. Even though I knew it would not work.

"It doesn't matter! Besides, I would have probably let you go IF you asked me. But no, you just went on your own without my consent! I give you boys so much freedom, you hardly have any rules! I was even thinking of shortening the length of time grounded, but you know what? I'm not letting you two off so easy after this! You boys need to learn to listen to me for once!"

"But we had to go! You don't get how importent this is to us! We couldn't just skip! And you more then likely would have said no! Me and Tom are in a famous band, which means we have things we need to do. Award shows are one of them!" I argued loudly. Mom only stared at me, her eyes burning in anger and her expression furious. Oh cr*p! I now regretted ever opening my mouth with every fiber of my being! I'm pretty sure I just dug my own grave!

"Oh really?" She said raising an eye-brow at us. "I wonder if you would still think that if no one knew who you were?" She said in a questioning tone, faking a thoughtful look. I looked at Tom in confusion, wondering where the heck she was going with this. He gave me the same confused, almost worried look.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked, completely at a loss at what our mom was planning. Had she completely lost it? She was acting odd, and saying things that didn't make any sense! She looked back at us and began to speak.

"I'm worried this whole fame thing will go to your heads, I think it would be best if we just get away from all this. Bill, Tom, do you remember your cousin Heidi?" She asked us. What? Why is she asking us about Heidi? I just quickly nodded my head, still confused. Of course I remember her! She was mine and Tom's favorite cousin. But we never see her anymore. The last I heard of her she had gotten married and was living in a small town in America. But what the heck did Heidi have to do with any of this?

"Well," I listened intently as she continued. "After I found out you two snuck out, I called her and talked to her for a while about it. And we both decided it would be best if you two left Germany and moved to America, where no one knows about Tokio Hotel!" She finished and my mouth fell open in shock.

"WHAT?" Me and Tom exclaimed in utter shock. What did she just say? She had to be crazy! We snuck out, so now we have to leave the country? This is not f*cking happening! I opened my mouth to argue, but she quickly put her hand up, indicating for me to be silent.

"Don't bother to argue with me because you have no choice! Everything is already planned out. We'll live in the same town as Heidi and her family, and you boys will attend school there as well. Your grandparents will take care of the house while we are there, which will be around two years." TWO YEARS? She was kidding, right? We can't stay there for two years!

"We can't do that! We have things to do! We have work to get finished with the band! This can't happen!"

"Don't argue with me! You two went against me, and this is the price you will have to pay for it! It's time you boys learn that not everything revolves around your band and fame! Now, personally, I am exhausted from today, and I don't want to talk about this anymore. So I'll be heading off to bed now!" She said and turned around, making it perfectly clear that there was nothing left to say, and everything was already decided. But before disappearing from our sight, she took the time to stop and look back at us.

"Oh, and I suggest you boys start packing soon, because we leave in three weeks. Goodnight!" She said in a fake cheerful tone and smile. Tom and I just stare at where she once stood, our mouths hanging agape. I couldn't freakin believe this! How could she do this? Our band was just about to make it big! And we HAD to screw it up! This is just freakin' delightful! How can the band continue when me and Tom are in America? Are we just going to put everything on hold for god knows how long? Uhg, this was horrible! I continued to rant inside my head, finding the whole situation ridiculous and unnecessary. But for some reason, there was a part of me, mind you it was a very, VERY small part, that kept saying, "Maybe it's not so bad...?"

**XxX**

**Well that's all for the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review telling me and Jennah how it was! Oh, and we also wanted to know if you have any idea's for future chapters? Just so we don't get writers block one day... Well that's all! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! It's Jennah! I left school early…(didn't feel well) and figured that now, I finally had the time to upload a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, Caley and I have been super busy with school lately. Ah, isn't multitasking awesome? Right now I'm typing this, watching Hamlet 2, and eating a bowl of fruit loops, all while I'm suppost to be taking a nap. :D Well I hope you guys like this chapter! And now here I a message from my totally amazing co-author Cayley! I would just like to say that it was actually allot of fun to write this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it! *If anyone reads it at all, which hopefully they will* And that I hope it makes you laugh as much as I did writing some of the more humorous scenes. :} Lol!

And thanks to Grassfeather and MortalinstrumentzLuvr for reviewing!

**Chapter 2: when you become a hysteric creep over some girl you ran into at the super market, you know your day is bound to go downhill from there..**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Bill's PoV

My legs felt like rubber as I finally stepped off the plane, causing me to stumble slightly before catching my balance again. I have no idea how long Tom, mom, and I were on that flying deathtrap, I stopped counting after ten. We were all walking down the terminal, relieved to finally arrive at our destination when the little kid that kept kicking my seat ran in front of me, turned, and looked right up at me with an innocent expression. I stopped in place and stared down at him, completely clueless.

"Uuh, wh-" Before I could finish, he raised his short little leg up and kicked me as hard as he could in the shin. "AH!" I yelped as I rubbed my now sore shin, glaring down at the kid. Now THAT was uncalled for!

"What the fu-" I could see my mom send me the most horrible glare from the corner of my eye. Her demon-like expression was just screaming, "Say it, and I will rip your spiky little head off!" So I immediately clamped my mouth shut in fear of my mother dragging me to hell and back before looking to her and speaking again.

"Fudge, I was going to say fudge!" I said quickly, almost sounding panicked. Wait, I probably sounded terrified. The little kid then proceeded to laugh evilly in psychotic glee and I could practically hear Tom giggle and snicker to himself from beside me. Jack-a*s! Suddenly, the tiny demon-child turns and kicks Tom in the knee, squealing in sadistic delight before sprinting off towards his awaiting parents, who looked like they thought that was the cutest thing in the world as they "aww'ed" with adoring faces. Oh my god! I will hate the mini-demon's parents forever for this! Though kicking Tom was pretty funny! He kinda deserved it anyway...

I sighed and we all continued down the airport hallway, Tom fuming and swearing under-his breath as he limped the whole way. That is until we got to the food court. His eyes lit up, practically gleaming with tears of joy as he stared at the various food joints surrounding us as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Omfg! I think he just drooled a little!

"Mom?" He said sweetly, batting his eye-lashes. She didn't even hesitate to ignore his pleading puppy-dog eyes begging for food and just says a stern "No," with a blank expression. And just like that, his ridiculously pathetic look crumbles into horror as he was denied of snackage. "B-but... I... I love you... mommy..." He said slowly.

"You're just sucking up!" Mom replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"O-of course I am!" Tom exclaimed with wide eyes. "I want food! Why else would I say that?" He said as if he was puzzled at the thought. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as he continued to try and beg our mom to buy him something to eat. I just ignored the two of them arguing and left, heading out of the food court to go on a journey to find the luggage claim area... Which consisted of standing in place as the escalator slowly... well, de-escalated or something downward to the first level of the air-port. Once I made it to the conveyor belt like thingy slowly moving a bunch of bags, I searched a little for my bags before finally spotting them and grabbing them.

Alright, I got my stuff, now where the h*ll is Heidi? I walked around a little, my eyes scanning every inch of the place for my cousin. After a minute or so I eventually found her sitting by the front doors, her head slanted downward as she was engrossed in a book. I began to make my way towards her and she looked up, as if sensing my presence. She waved slightly with a smile and I gave her a smile back in greeting. But her smile was replaced with a look of confusion when she noticed Tom and mom missing. Heh, I probably should not have left them... Oh well!

"Hey, Heidi!" I said brightly and put my bags on the floor so I could rest a little.

"Hello, Bill! Gosh, It's been so long since I have seen you last! How are you?" She replied as she placed her book on the bench and stood up.

"Hm, I'm fine, I guess. It's nice to finally see you again though!" She nodded her head in response.

"Yeah. I missed you and Tom so much! Speaking of Tom, where is he and your mother?" She raised an eye-brow in questioning and I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter a single word, her phone suddenly started ringing. I closed my mouth and she reached into her pocket, taking out her phone and answering the call. I could hear my mom's voice on the other end, asking Heidi if I was with her. Heidi replied with a yes, and I gulped slightly when I heard my mom go into a mile long rant on why she needs to get me one of those child leashes. You know, the ones you see strapped to a little kids back. Right now, I was not sure if she was serious or not about it. But if she is, I hope she at least gets me one that looks like a monkey...

I snapped out of my trance and focused on Heidi again as I heard her tell my mom goodbye and hanged up the phone. She then looked back at me and laughed, throwing me a light punch to my shoulder, "You know your mom is going to end up wringing your neck one of these days, right?" She spoke in a joking manner and shook her head before smiling widely at me. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes before punching her back.

"Like I need a reminder!" Heidi responded by pretending to look offended and gasping.

"Bill, I thought your mother raised you better than that! Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a girl!" She said in a scolding tone and a fake angry expression. I began to laugh, clueless to the old lady currently stalking up behind me. And suddenly without a warning, she jumped out of freakin'' nowhere and hit me in the head!

"OW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted out as she continued to shamelessly beat the daylights out of me with her over sized granny purse, wondering why the f*ck she was in the first place!

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS, YOUNG MAN?" The old lady shouted, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TREAT A LADY WITH **KINDNESS!**"She violently swung the bag at me, hitting me in the arm. "AND **RESPECT!**" Another brutal swing of her bag connected with the side of my face. AHH! Noo! Not my face! My precious face!

"AH! WAIT! STOP!" I cried out, trying to block her hits. GOD! Why is it always me? First I get kicked in the shin by a tiny ball of evil-ness, and now I am getting my a*s kicked in the middle of the air-port by Gran-Gran here! And what the h*ll does she keep in her bag, bricks? I swear she was packing cement in there so she could torture me!

"AAH! PLEASE, THIS IS A MISTAKE!" I pleaded with wide eyes, trying to run the h*ll away.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Oh god! She may look old, but could run, er, waddle even faster than me! She has GOT to be on steroids or something! And then as I thought I was right out of her reach and was free, the worst thing happened, she pulled out her cane and and tripped me!

L O V E L Y.

I was now laying on the floor, everyone in the airport, including Heidi staring and trying to keep from laughing to death as steroid granny from h*ll hovered over me.

"Now, you rude, inconsiderate dirt bag! I want you to apologize to this kind lady here you disrespected a moment ago!" I looked up at Heidi, who's eyes were watering as she tried to stifle her laughter. Sh*t! I really hope no one was taping this and planning to put it on youtube! It would be all over the TV in Germany!

"I'm waiting..." Granny warned, tapping her cane slightly. I turned back to Heidi wide eyed, and slowly began to apologize.

"I-I'm very sorry."

"Ask for forgiveness." Gran evilly murmured under her breath.

"Uh.. Please forgive me... miss.." I finished, hoping this would all be over soon. Heidi bit her lip to keep from laughing before regaining any type of composure left and replying.

"Uhm, It's alright. Y-You're forgiven." Then she turned around, covered her mouth, and continued to giggle hysterically into her hands.

"Good job, my boy!" Granny said in approval. "You have redeemed yourself... slightly." I felt the need to glare at her, but held myself back in fear she would beat me with her purse again. So instead I just stood up from the floor, straightened my clothes, and waited for her to stop talking.

"Now, I must go pick up some family, so I best be on my way. Just remember what I said about being more of a gentleman!" I stayed silent and only nodded my head, praying she would leave already.

"Alright..." With that, She turned and slowly walked away, mumbling something about the kids today being so disrespectful. I just stared after her, waiting for the old, senile lady to hobble out of my sight. Once she was gone, I slowly looked at Heidi only to see her practically dyeing from holding back from busting out into laughter.

"Oh god... Just laugh already." I said annoyed.

"Pfffffffttt AHAHAHAHAA!" She finally let it out and laughed right in my face. I threw a death glare at her, not amused at all. "OH MY GOD! I-I can't believe what just happened! AHAHA! I will never forget this! Never! Oh god! I have to call everyone I know tonight and tell them about this!" I deepened my glare.

"Heidi, we will never speak of this again. The only people who will know will be me, you, and the old lady."

"And everyone in this room..." She smirked.

"You know, I was thinking not to long ago that this whole living in America thing would not be that bad, but between mini-demon from hell and evil steroid granny, I'm really hating this place." I stated darkly.

"Aww! Look on the bright side! Your band is unknown here, so no one is going to be reporting it to magazines or anything!" Hmm, she had a point. I really did not want this moment of my life to be posted all over the Internet and magazines. I would rather just block it out forever. Suddenly, I saw mom walking up to us quickly, Tom trailing behind with a cheeseburger in his hands. Oh, I guess he got mom to buy him something after all. And that's when I noticed the mad look on mom's face as she rushed up to me. D*mn it! What am I in trouble for now? She came to a stop in front of me and only a second or two went by before she smacked me on the back of the head. Ow! Like I have not been beaten enough today!

"Bill! Don't you ever scare me like that again! We're in a foreign country and you shouldn't be wondering around!" She scolded, obviously mad about me leaving her and Tom. D*mn straight I shouldn't have wondered off! I just got my a*s kicked by an 80 year old senile woman! I hate foreign countries! I then began to zone out, lost in my own ranting mind. My mom quickly noticed this, and unfortunately, slapped me on the back of my head to gain my attention once more,

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She demanded. I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Yes, mom." I could hear Tom snicker, he was clearly enjoying this "beat up on Bill" moment. After who knows how long, we finally decided it was time to leave the freezing airport and get to our new home. And after being stuck on a plane for hours, having my chair kicked, then kicked in the shin, than beat up by an old lady, the only thing that could make my day greater is having to walk what felt like forever to Heidi's car when all I wanted to do was pass out and sleep for the next two days.

Exhausted, we finally got to the car, which was a small Toyota. Wow, I hope we'll all be able to fit into it. I mean, we had to stuff four people and all our luggage in this thing! The whole time we were packing our stuff in the car, I was seriously doubting we would be able to fit inside. But to my surprise, we actually managed to do it! Though I have no idea how we are going to get back out... It was like me and Tom were trapped inside a mountain of cr*p!

Most of the fifty minute car ride was filled with a silence, not necessarily awkward though. I just entertained myself with thinking about where we were going to be living and what life now would be like, and then a realization hit me. Eww, I just remembered that Heidi lived in a small town. NO! No more small town life! I don't know if I can handle that! I continued to cry in my mind as we finally got off the highway, and was just about to bust out crying in real life when I saw tree's all around us. This place was nothing but tree's... More tree's... And after that, tree's. I could tell this would be the part in my life where I go insane and am taken away to a mental hospital where I'll live the rest of my life for the next few years...

After another ten minutes of driving through a few different towns, the next one always smaller than the last. I glanced over at Tom, who is staring out the window, looking absolutely terrified. Which I couldn't blame him for, I was getting more and more horrified of this place every mile of the way. I just sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before turning and looking out my window. It was nighttime over here, stars dotting every inch of the black sky above. Which was kinda nice, and for a moment, I almost forgot I was in the middle of my doom. But then reality rushed back to me and I fumed, my head supported by my left hand.

Uhg, in Germany, I would probably just be waking up now. I shook my head, never mind about Germany. I was in America now, And I needed to get used too it. It would be stupid to just waste my time sitting around glaring at nothing and wishing I was in Germany... No matter how much I might hate the new arrangements, I had to get used to it.

I broke out of my thoughts as Heidi finally stopped at a house, it was off-white with a big, green front yard. Well, it didn't look too bad... Mom turned around in the passenger seat to face me and Tom, "Boys, this is where we're going to live for awhile, go check it out! She said smiling. I rolled my eyes at my mom's obviously fake enthusiasm, and silently got out of the car. I looked over at Tom, who's trying not to cry. He looks back at mom, "Why does it have to be so….Green," he sniffs. Pft, what happened to the Tom on the plane? You know, the one telling me to stop complaining and accept our new home. And then calls me a drama queen... Yeah, look who's being dramatic now.

I shook my head before grabbing Tom and trudging inside, only to be met with piles of boxes, some already unpacked, a sparse amount of furniture scattered around some of the rooms. Huh, I guess Heidi helped us unpack a little.

I left Tom to stare blankly at the room, the situation probably JUST dawning on him that we were no longer in Germany, and will now be living here. Maybe now he will finally understand my complaining. I walked upstairs and popped in and out of rooms, and after a while found what I'm guessing is my room, considering all the boxes had the words "Bill's scheisse" written in Tom's distinctive lazy scrawl. I continued to look around, Noticing Heidi had already hung up my Aerosmith and Nena poster and, oh cool! She had even started on painting a wall in the room black. This was gonna look so 'effing awesome when it was done!

I flopped down on the mattress in my room and stared at the ceiling. Thirty seconds later, I'm bored, so I jumped up and decided to go see what the others are up too. Tom was in his room, dancing spastically to hip hop music, completely unaware of anyone watching him. I decided to ignored the sight I just saw and went downstairs instead, utterly bored. Mom and Heidi were in the kitchen, fixing what probably will be dinner. If you could call frozen pizzas dinner anyway. And so after eating, I crashed on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture that was set up. I pulled out my ipod and scrolled through it before randomly choosing a song and listening too it, my eyes closed. And before I knew it, I was out cold.

I have no idea how long I was asleep for, but by the time I woke up, the room was pitch black. It was still dark out, and all the lights in the house were off and everything was silent. Cr*p! I fell asleep on the couch! I practically ripped the head phones out of my ears, still able to hear the music coming out of the tiny speakers. D*mn.. Was it always that loud?

I somehow managed to drag myself up to my room in the dark without toppling over, and upon reaching my destination I took off my jeans before passing out on the mattress laying in the center of my new room.

It felt like I was asleep for only five minutes or so before I began to drift out of sleep, the sound of someone loudly barging into my room and saying something I could not make out. I lazily lifted my eye lids open to see Tom standing by my window, I was wondering what he was doing before he suddenly ripped the curtains open. Letting bright sunlight flood into the room, so much that it almost burned my eyes. I squeezed them shut and looked away as I let out a string of swear words at Tom, but unfortunately, I don't think he could hear since they were muffled by my pillow. Plus, he was too busy with jumping up and down on my "bed," causing me to fall off the side. And the n he started laughing at me... That bastard!

"Tom! What do you want?" I practically yelled, annoyed. He suddenly stops laughing and looks at me seriously.

"It's not what I want, it's what mom wants. She needs us to go to the supermarket to pick up a few things for her. So hurry and get dressed, Kay?" And with that, he left me alone so I could get dressed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess I have no choice. I got up from my mattress and began to get ready, running into the bathroom only to see I had left my make-up on last night, so my eye liner was smeared like crazy and my hair was all weird with sleeping with hairspray in it. Uhg, I looked horrible! And so I quickly took a hot shower before continuing to get ready. I got dressed in dark jeans, a studded belt, and a black Carolina panthers T-shirt. All though I did not know who or what the Carolina panthers are... Some sports team I think? Don't know, Don't care.

After I finished coating my hair with toxic chemicals that will one day ruin the ozone, aka hairspray, and putting on eyeliner, I left to see if Tom was ready. I walked down the hallway and looked inside his room, only to find him dancing to some pop song. Whipping my phone out of my jean's pocket, I began to tape my brother making an idiot out of himself. When Tom finally realized I'm standing there, filming, he suddenly stopped in shock, staring at me with wide eyes. Then he jumped off his bed and started to chase after me, swearing at the top of his lungs as I ran away.

"D*mmit, Bill!" He shouted. "You better f*cking delete that!" I chuckled,

"Not a chance, Tomi-boy!" He hated when I called him that! We continued running around a few minutes, and thankfully mom was home, otherwise I'd be a dead man. She calmed Tom down, scolded me a little, and then made me delete the video, or so she thought. Too bad for Tom is that I made a second copy of it! Haha! Mom then cleared her throat, grabbing mine and Tom's attention.

"Okay, now, here is fifty bucks and a list," She said taking the said items out of her purse and handing them to me. "You boys go and pick up what is on the list, and whatever else you might want from the store." She explained pushing us slightly towards the door and opening it. "Oh and Tom, you watch Bill! And Bill, you watch Tom. Don't get into any trouble!" We silently shook our heads. "Okay, Bye-bye!" With that, we walked outside and the door was thrown shut from behind us.

"I feel like we just got kicked out or something." I said too Tom, looking over at him. He nodded.

"Me too. I think she just wants us to leave so it's quiet and she can un-pack and all that stuff!" I shrugged in reply.

"Probably." Me and my brother then began our journey, trying to find this mysterious grocery store. After nearly thirty minutes of searching for it, we ended up realizing it's not even a block from the street we live on. Wow. We're just that stupid…

We walked inside the store, and immediately decided we would split up to find everything faster and get whatever we wanted. So I ripped the list half way down, and handed Tom his share of what to get. And so a few minutes later, I had already gotten everything on my part of the list, but I also wanted some candy. And Tom said I was in charge of getting the red bull, so I had to pick that up too. I decided the red bull was closer and headed off to fetch it, grabbing a bunch of cans for me and Tom. Yay! Now I just need to get the candy and then I can go track Tom down!

**Hailey's PoV:**

I happily walked through the store, My eyes glued to the paper I held in my hand, reading the last item I needed from my mega junk food list. Tonight was movie night with my best friend, Devin! So we needed to stock up on every kind of candy and snack we could get! Well, She was one of my only friends. She's the only one that doesn't think I belong in a rubber room. Hey, Just 'cause I talk to the voices in my head does NOT make me insane, okay! They are good listeners..

I then looked up from the list, finding that the bag of sour gumi's I was in need of was right in front of my face. I reached out, just about to take hold of the all-knowing gummi's of goodness when suddenly...

BAM!

Someone comes crashing right into me, their head colliding with mine resulting in a sudden shock of pain running through it.

"AW FUDGE!" I shrieked as I held my head where this dude had hit it just seconds ago. "Uhg," I groaned quietly and glanced up at him. Uhm, what the cr*p? This kid was just staring at me with wide eyes, as if he was lost in a hot dessert, and I was the all-great 7Eleven! I was lost in thought, wondering what his damage was when suddenly, the elevator-like music softly playing from the speakers of the store, changes to the "Titanic" main theme. A weird look came on my face and I looked around with wide eyes. Omfg! You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me. What store plays the titanic theme? Then, The mysterious, and weird "dude" proceeds to open his mouth to say something, but all he could master up was quiet stutters. There really is something wrong with him...

"O.. oh.. Oh my gott!" He barley managed to say. Huh? What the fudge is he so amazed about?

"M...my soul mate! AHHHHHHHH! M-my soul mate!" He screamed and I jumped back slightly. What the h*ll? What language was he speaking in? Was that German? With no warning, he then began to spaztastically jump up and down as he clapped his hands quickly. I looked at him freaked out, getting the major heebie-jeebies from this weirdo. Something inside me was telling me this was probably a good time to run the fudge away, and I had this feeling that I should listen. But instead of full out darting away from him, I opted for just slowly scooting away, hoping he wouldn't notice. But my plan failed miserably when he reached out and grabbed my arm with no warning and started to drag me around the store, obviously looking for someone. I tried to pry myself out of his grip, but he wouldn't freakin budge! His arms were stick thin, but APPARENTLY he was strong enough to keep me from running away!

"Dude, what the cr*p is wrong with you? Let me go!" I demanded while glaring at him. Trying once more to tug my arm out of his hand, only to fail once more. D*mn! Why won't this freak let me go? The worse part is that it seemed like he was completely ignoring me, not even looking at me or anything! As if I wasn't even here! I continued to try and take his fingers and pull them from my arm as he stopped at a tall boy in baggy jeans and T-shirt, dirty blond dreadlocks under a cap, and a lip piercing in the left side of his lip. He looked just as confused as me and gave the weirdo that was currently holding me captive a "WTF" look. That's when the black haired kid started to speak in his weird language once again.

"T-T-Tom! Look what I found!" He started to get teary eyed. Oh God, why are his eyes tearing up? Someone just kill me now! The dread-locked boy just stares at him uncomfortably for a moment and then spoke,

"Uh, Bill, That's a PERSON, not a bag of candy... You are aware of that, right?" The guy that dragged me over here looked annoyed at whatever the other boy said.

"AHEM! This is not just a PERSON, Tom. This is my SOULMATE!" Okay, the best I have done at trying to decipher what they are saying is since they keep yelling Bill this and Tom that at each other, that the black haired freaks name must be Bill, and dreads name is Tom. Besides that, I have no clue about anything else. I watched as dreads rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before replying,

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Did you get the red bull?" The boy that's holding onto my arm looked confused for a minute, which only made me want to know what they were talking about even more.

"Oh yeah…" He said slowly, "It's probably still on the floor back there." Dreads threw a nasty glare at the black haired boy. Hoping he was too distracted to care about me, I tried tugging away from him. And oh, surprise surprise! Didn't work. I sighed and gave up, If I was lucky, dreads is mad about the weirdo like kidnapping me and is telling him to let my poor arm go already! But... I had a feeling that was not the case. Why did he even drag me over here anyway? Wait... oh god! What if he's mad that I didn't see him coming and move or something, causing him to bump into me! That doesn't make any sense, but he seems mental enough as it is, that could totally be the situation!

I looked up at dreads and the black haired boy, both of them looking very annoyed. I was right! They must be mad at me! I began to sniffle, I'm soo gonna die! Where is Devin when I need her most?

**Devin's PoV:**

I was leaning against the wall outside the store, waiting impatiently for Hailey to get back. Where the h*ll is she? I mean, How long does it take to pick up a couple bags of chips and candy? Gr! Great, now I need to go look for her! I pushed off the wall and sighed, turning and walking through the doors of the supermarket. I first looked through the checkouts, seeing if she got caught waiting in a very long line. But she wasn't anywhere in sight. So I continued through the store, my head whipping around in all directions, glancing down isles on either side of me. After a few minutes I finally found her near the back of the store, with a dark haired boy holding onto her arm for dear life, while he was talking in German to, well, the two boys look really similar, so they're probably brothers.

Hailey looked completely terrified, though she was trying to put on her brave face, her attempt failed and she looked like she thought she only had five minutes to live! And Uhm, okay, so it seems like the boy with dreads is mad about the other boy forgetting red bull, and the other one is saying some cr*p about soul mates? I don't know, I must be hearing wrong. After all, they were both practically yelling at each other at the same time in fast German. I know German, But their conversation was pretty d*mn confusing! Ha! Hailey doesn't know a single thing about the German language, so she probably thinks they are mad at her!

I stood there and listened in on the conversation for a moment before deciding I would make my appearance, since Hailey was probably going to have a heart attack any second now. But I also felt like being a freak... So I grabbed a box of fruit loops off the shelf next to me and chucked it as hard as I could at the black haired boy holding my friend.

"Stop man-handling my friend, you creeper!" I shouted in German. The box connected with the side of his head and he screamed out like a little girl before shouting a question to nobody in particular, "AAH! WHERE DID THIS BOX OF... " He paused for a moment and picked up the box,

"What is this?" His eyes squinted into slits as he studied the box of cereal for a minute,

"COLORFUL BIRD FOOD COME FROM?" As he was concentrating on the box of sugary goodness, his grip slipped on Hailey's arm and she took the opportunity to escape.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pure joy. "I'M FREE!" She continued to smile happily and sprinted as far away from him as fast as she could. The boy just drops the box and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what happened. He immediately turned around and darted after Hailey.

"NEIN! MY SOULMATE IS LEAVING ME!" I shook my head at the scene and watched as the other boy sighed, "Oh my God, Bill! LEAVE HER ALONE! IS SHE YOUR "SOULMATE" OR YOUR NEW PRISONER? JEEZ!" I then walked up to the dread-locked boy and smirked.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, pointing to the black haired boy chasing Hailey around the store. The boy shrugs,

"Nah, sometimes he's worse...I'm Tom by the way." I nodded to him,

"Devin." I said simply to introduce myself. We looked away from each other and continue to watch with amusement as Hailey ran for her life, the black haired boy desperately chasing after her. Tom had told me his name was Bill.

"GAAH!" Hailey shrieked, her arms flailing about. "SOMEONE CALL THE PO-PO!" *Police* "THIS CREEPER IS TRYING TO KIDNAPP ME OR SOMETHING!" Bill was now holding onto her leg, being dragged around on his stomach.

"NO!" He shouted. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I HAVE SEARCHED SO LONG FOR YOU!" Oh, so he can understand and speak English? Randomly, the Titanic theme song played from out of no where. Uhm, what the h*ll is up with that? I mean.. Seriously? I leaned over a bit to talk to Tom, an exasperated expression on my face,

"Can it get any worse than this?" He lets out a quiet laugh, "Trust me..." He said, "It can..." I stared wide eyed. Bill was holding onto Hailey's leg like his life depended on it as she dragged him across the floor, Hailey screaming and probably ready to amputate her leg to get rid of him, all the while the Titanic theme was playing in the background. How could it possibly get worse? Tom then sighed and yelled at Bill,

"Bill! Be a man and stop crying!" Bill's cry was muffled by his face being dragged over the laminate floor, but it sounded like he said, "I will NOT stop crying until my soul mate stops trying to leave me!" Tom glared at him in annoyance,

"Stop being such a drama queen!" I groaned, and Tom sends me a questioning glance.

"The one time I don't have my camera..." He lets out an amused chuckle and rolls his eyes. Right after that, Hailey starts screaming again,

"Someone! PLEASE SAVE ME! The crazy crying dude is emotionally unstable!"

I ignored her and nudged Tom with my elbow, " Hey, You wanna go grab a smoothie or something and let those two get kicked out of the store?" He nodded his head in approval,

"Sure! I'm up for a smoothie. Let's go!" With that, me and Tom turned and begin to leave the store. But before we could make it out of the store, Hailey notices what we are doing and tries to run towards us, Bill still attached to her leg,

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave me with this creeper!" She yelled and pointed at a crying Bill, "I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. With that, She tried to kick him off her leg, getting more desperate to rid of him.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I'M BEGGING YOU! WHY MUST LOVE HURT SO? He was still being kicked as Tom and I tried to sneak away. Hailey yelling after us,

"NOOO!" She fell on the floor and was trying to crawl over to us, Bill STILL being dragged behind her. D*mn, he just isn't letting go! I actually kinda feel bad for her... Oh well.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" Bill yelled as loud as he possibly could. "I've waited my whole life for you!" Tom suddenly turned around to face Bill with wide eyes,

"Dude, we're only fifteen!"

"So?" Bill yelled at Tom, "Screw age! I've finally found my true love!" We both just rolled our eyes and ignored him, walking closer to the exit and finally making our leave. As the doors slowly began to close behind us I could hear Hailey yelling at Bill, "AHHHHHH! get off me porcupine head!" And then all was silent as the doors closed and we continued walking.

"So... How long do you estimate until they get kicked out of the store?" I asked Tom. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I highly doubt they will leave. I think the workers might have to pry Bill from Hailey's leg, hold him back while she runs out of the store, then let him go so he leaves while chasing after her. Then, they will probably lock the doors." He finished explaining. I nodded my head.

"That's highly possible."

**Hailey's PoV:**

AAH! I was soo going to KILL Devin for leaving me here with this weirdo! I was now on the floor, this psychotic guy attached to my leg. I tried shaking him off, but it didn't work. Nothing ever works! I was desperate, so I did anything that popped up in my mind. And what I thought of was quite stupid: Poke his cheek. Eh, why not? And so I began to furiously poke at his cheek, glaring at him.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Ow!" Haha, at least it hurt!

"Take that!" I thought and poked him again.

"Oww! Oh well, this isn't THAT bad! I still will not let you lea-AAH THAT WAS MY EYE!" He suddenly screamed and squeezed his eyes shut. Oops, wasn't looking that time! My eyes widened as I noticed his grip loosen for a moment. OMG! This is my chance! In a flash, I jumped up from the floor and out of his grip.

"AHAHA! YES! I'M FREE AGAIN!" I shouted in delight. I wasted no time and turned and ran as fast as I could for the exit of the store, the guy yelling "NO!" And chasing me. In a moment of desperation, I quickly knocked over some cans to hopefully slow him down and a large smile lit up my face as I heard him step on one and fall over. YES! Finally something is working! I was now out of the store and away from him! Now I just need to find Devin! Hmm, where could she have gone? I looked around frantically, in a hurry so that guy would not catch up to me and grab me again. I was about to give up and start running around aimlessly when I suddenly saw Devin and dreads in a smoothie and frozen yogurt shop across the street. They were sitting right by a big window, both on tall café stools. Figures, Devin probably picked the seat by the window in case I came looking for her. With another deep breath of air, I quickly began running towards the shop.

**Devin's PoV:**

I was sitting in a brightly colored shop that selled things like frozen yogurt, smoothies, and yogurt parfaits. Basically anything that has fruit or you can put fruit on. I took a sip of my banana and strawberry smoothie and nudged Tom, whom was sitting on a stool next to me.

"Do you think those two got out the store yet?" I asked. Tom shrugged.

"How should I know?" He answered and drank some more of his smoothie. Suddenly, the door of the shop busted open and Hailey came running into the store, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"YOU!" She said pointing at me. "WE LEAVE, NOW!"

"Wha? No, not yet! I need to finish my smoothie!" I protested. And right on cue Bill came darting in the store, yelling out for Hailey. Her eyes widened in horror and she quickly grabbed my arm, dragging me away from Tom, and my smoothie. Looking to be in a complete panic to escape,

"HE'S HERE! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" She screamed and practically ripped my arm out of it's joint while dragging me as fast as she could to the other side of the store.

"Uh! Okay, Bye, I guess..!" I yelled to Tom and then turned away, beginning to run out of the store with Hailey. I figured she had enough torture today and I should cooperate with getting out of here. So I picked up the pace of my steps and ran in stride with her, Bill chasing us out of the store. But it seems he finally gave up and dropped to his knees, shouting, "WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHYYY?"

Meanwhile, Hailey looked to be happier than ever! She was literally beaming, "YAY! I GOT AWAY FROM THE PSYCHO!" She shouted in joy. I could swear I just saw a tear of happiness roll down her cheek..

"Yes. Yes you did, congratulations!" I said as if this was all a game of some sort and she had won.

"YES! And tonight's movie night will be a celebra-" She suddenly stopped mid sentence. Her mouth falling open and her eyes widening and she slowed her footsteps.

"Devin..."

"Yeah?" I replied. What was so horrible? She got away from Bill, she should be happy.

"I never got to get the snacks for tonight..." There was a moment of silence as we both stopped in our tracks.

"AW D*MN IT!" I yelled out. I wanted my d*mn Doritos for tonight! I then began to rub my temples and sighed. "Okay, well, there is another store not too far away. We can go there to get our snacks, Okay?" She silently nodded her head yes. I could tell she was exhausted from today, but I knew nothing would stop her from getting her candy so we headed off for the next closest store. God, I couldn't wait to get our stuff, get back to Hailey's house, kick off our shoes and watch a movie.

**Later That Day**

**Tom's PoV**

I was currently sitting in my room, which consisted of nothing more than a mattress on the floor, a stereo, and a dresser since we still need to unpack and get settled into the new house. Bill was laying on my mattress, curled up in a pathetic ball as he sobbed and repeated the words, "Sh-she got away!" Over and over and OVER again. I tried to make him leave, but he refused to go. So I just sat on the floor next to the mattress and listened to Samy Deluxe to drown out his sniffling and mumbling. God, Bill meets this one random girl at a store and suddenly he's crying hysterically because he didn't get to kidnap her or something! Talk about pushy...

I looked back at him, yep, he's still crying. Why'd he have to do this in my room anyway? Can't he like go drown out his sorrows in a tub of chocolate ice cream and a pack of cookie dough or something? Suddenly, Bill gets a determined look on his face and shouts, "I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I-I WILL FIND HER SOMEHOW!" My eyes widened as he stood up, walked over to the stereo and puts something in it. And then the most horrible thing happened, the Titanic theme started to play on the stereo! How in the hell do we have a copy of that? I wondered. I was tempted to ask Bill this, but on the other hand, I really didn't want to know. So instead I just turned up the volume on my MP3 Before Bill threw himself on the couch to cry some more.

This was going to be a long day…

Ok so let us know what you guys think! Remember to R&R!


End file.
